LLF- Admirer of Frost
by GemNika
Summary: Wendy receives a gift from an unknown admirer on her first Valentine's Day with Fairy Tail. What's a girl to do in this situation? Listen to Lucy, of course. [Complete.]


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's a precious little something for you all as part of the**

_**Crack Fiction Liberation Army: Love Love Fest!**_

**This takes place in X784, before Tenrou Island. (Also, I know that as far as the canon timeline is concerned there are only 5 months between the beginning of the show and Tenrou, with Tenrou happening in December… So, let's just pretend that it hasn't happened yet, and that everyone gets to celebrate Valentine's Day together...)**

* * *

Wendy blinked repeatedly at the box that had been dropped off in her lap by Mira as soon as she'd taken her seat at the guild next to Lucy and Levy. "U-Um, thank you Mira," she said with a timid smile as she eyed the simple red wrapping paper with a tiny white bow on top. "You didn't have to—"

"Oh!" Mira said sweetly, tilting her head to the side, "It's not from me. That was dropped off this morning for you."

Wendy opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to say and coming up short, then looked warily down at the box again. There was a single card attached to it that only said her name. Nothing else. "O-Okay," she said, taking a discreet whiff of the box before opening it and coming up with nothing out of the ordinary. Granted, her heightened senses from her Dragon Slaying magic were nowhere near as acute as Natsu or Gajeel, but she was at least a little comforted by the fact that she couldn't smell anything off about the box.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Mira asked, waving off Macao's second shout for his beer order.

"Yeah," Lucy said as she leaned her elbow on the table and took a sip of her strawberry smoothie. "Who's it from?"

Wendy blushed and looked from the three women looking expectantly at her to the dreaded box, then shrugged and quickly tore through the wrapping paper. She carefully opened the box and her eyes went wide when she saw a pair of light blue bows that she had secretly been eying in a store window for the past few weeks. Underneath the bows was a small piece of paper, and Wendy pulled it out before setting the box on the table. She unfolded it and read the elegant handwriting once. Twice. Three times. Her face heated up with a deep flush of crimson, and she tried to stammer a question to the white-haired barmaid, but found that her throat had decided to close up right then.

"Wendy, is everything alright?" Levy asked, placing her hand on the young Slayer's arm.

Lucy frowned and looked into the box, then grinned and looked up at Mira. She would have whispered to the demon matchmaker that everything was going according to plan, but Wendy would have heard. With a single nod and a wink, Lucy silently told Mira to send word back to the 'secret admirer' that had sent Wendy the little Valentine's Day gift.

"Um," Wendy whispered, looking up to see that only Levy and Lucy were still with her, "I… Well…"

Lucy giggled and hugged Wendy around the shoulders, then held out her hand for the slip of paper. Once the blunette's tiny, trembling hands dropped it into her much steadier ones, Lucy cleared her throat and read the little note out loud.

"_Dearest Maiden of the Sky, _

_Whose magic was once Lost. _

_Please accept this gift today, _

_From an admirer of Frost."_

"Aww," Levy cooed, her hands covering her cheeks and her heart melting at the sweet little poem Wendy had gotten.

"There's more," Lucy said with a sweet smile, smirking internally when she realized that they'd garnered a little more attention than she'd originally thought from the rest of the guild.

"_Bows to complement your beauty,_

_Your elegance, your grace._

_To see you wearing them tonight,_

_Would bring a smile to my face._

_Please meet me in the park,_

_Beneath the largest tree._

_I'll be waiting with another gift,_

_For you at half past three."_

"B-But, I don't even know who sent it," Wendy said, pulling the end of one of her pigtails into her hands and fiddling with her hair nervously. "Or why…"

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day," Lucy said encouragingly. "Maybe whoever sent this to you wants to tell you his feelings."

"I'm sure we can figure out who it is," Levy said confidently, though inside she was just as curious as everyone else just _who_ was sending their newest guild member something on the biggest day of love out of the year. The girl was only twelve, so it had better be someone her age… Otherwise, there would be quite a few Fairy Tail members going on a rampage for some unlucky guy trying to taint the little blunette's innocence.

Wendy blushed again and nodded in silence, then looked up at the clock to see that it was already half past two. "What should I do?" she asked timidly, nibbling her lower lip and looking from Lucy to Levy while ignoring all of the eyes that were staring at her.

"I think you should find out who gave you such a sweet gift," Lucy said.

"That's absolutely out of the question," Carla huffed as she flew back over to the table, finally having gotten rid of Happy and his attempts at giving her a fish… again. "Wendy is far too young to be concerned with such matters. Besides, there's no telling who sent this to her."

Lucy glared at the white Exceed, then glanced at Mira. With lightning speed, the matchmaker was calling Happy over to her after having an eerily silent conversation with Lucy using only their eyes. "Carla, I think it would be a great idea for Wendy to find out who her admirer is," Lucy said sternly.

"And if it's some pervert?" Carla asked, crossed her small feline arms over her torso and glaring at Lucy. "It could be anyone. I won't allow it."

Levy frowned while she read through the poem again and again. There weren't many clues as to who could have written it, aside from the one line that said 'admirer of Frost.' That could either mean that the admirer was a mage that used some sort of magic associated with the cold, or whoever this person was just happened to really like the poet, Robert Frost. Considering the first letter of the word 'frost' was capitalized, the second option did seem like a viable one. Then again, they did know at least two mages whose magic was associated with winter. A deeper frown marred Levy's face when the only two men that came to mind were Gray and Lyon. "Um," she muttered, lifting her head to search the guild for the stripping Ice Make mage.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Wendy asked, doing her best to ignore Lucy and Carla's argument.

Levy laughed nervously and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing," she said a little too quickly. She'd found Gray in another brawl with Natsu, his clothes having disappeared altogether at some point. _It couldn't possibly be Gray,_ she thought, _He's way too old for Wendy! And Lyon's even older than he is, right?_

Lucy paused and looked pointedly at her Script mage friend. "Liar," she said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What is it?"

"Well," Levy said slowly. "It's just the only clue I could find was maybe a hint to the person being a mage, and—"

Lucy's eyes went wide for a moment before Mira showed up with a sickly sweet smile and said, "Carla, Happy told me that he wanted to speak with you."

Carla rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side, sticking her little pink nose up into the air with an indignant huff. "Please, I'd rather stay as far away from that mangy Tom Cat as possible," she said.

"It seemed really important," Mira added, her face dropping into a sympathetic and pleading look while she whispered, "He seemed upset about something, and he won't tell me what's wrong… Can you please go check on him?"

Lucy watched a lightly blush miraculously dusting across the petite cheekbones of the white Exceed, somehow showing through her fur, before huffing one last time and flying off into the guild. "Wendy, I think you should go meet with whoever this person is," she said with an encouraging smile.

"Carla did have a point," Levy said slowly, cowering when Mira turned that feigned sweet smile towards her. "I-I just mean that maybe Wendy shouldn't go _alone_ to meet with them. She's young, and it would be better if she was supervised. That's all!" she squeaked.

Wendy's eyes went wide as she looked from Mira to Lucy, watching as they both considered Levy's words. She hadn't even decided how she felt about the whole thing, and these three were already figuring it out for her. Wendy wanted to put in her two cents, to let them know that maybe she should just ignore it since she hadn't really considered any sort of relationship or celebration of the fourteenth of February. Levy and Carla were right, she was still young. Wendy had of course noticed boys, and knew that her reactions to them were completely normal for her age, but—

"I've got it!" Lucy shouted with a grin. "I'm supposed to meet my date at the park for a picnic at four, so why don't I escort Wendy to meet with whoever this person is?"

"What about when it's time for your date?" Levy asked. "And who _is_ your date anyway?"

Lucy blushed and said, "I'm sure we'll figure something out. If Wendy agrees to stay and talk with her secret admirer, then I'll have them come back to the guild."

"And you can call us to tell us who the admirer is," Mira added happily, already knowing exactly where Lucy was going with her quick change of plans. _I'll make sure to call Lucy's date and tell him to have a picnic ready,_ she thought.

"What do you say, Wendy?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Um," Wendy mumbled, still twirling the ends of her hair. "I don't know…"

"Well, you should at least find out who it is to thank them for the present," Levy added thoughtfully, pressing a finger to her chin. "Unless you don't like it. I think it's a really cute present."

Wendy shook her head quickly and smiled down at the light blue bows that reminded her of a clear summer sky. "They're beautiful," she said wistfully. "I guess it would be rude to not properly thank whoever it is for such a great gift."

"Exactly!" Lucy said triumphantly. "Now, why don't we put them on and get you all fixed up to go see your Mystery Boy?"

Wendy nodded hesitantly, still unsure of whether she was going to regret this decision. At least Lucy would be with her… Maybe it would all work out!

* * *

At exactly 3:25 in the afternoon, Lucy and Wendy were standing under the largest sakura tree in the park and waiting to see who Wendy's admirer was. They were chatting away, Lucy trying to keep the young Slayer from feeling too nervous, and Wendy very discreetly sniffing the air for any familiar scents. There were still five minutes until Wendy's suitor was to arrive, and she self-consciously looked down at the dress she'd changed into for this meeting. It was a simple white dress that fell to her knees with long flowing sleeves and a blue sash that tied across her stomach that just so happened to match the new bows she'd gotten. Of course, Lucy had insisted that Wendy wear the present she'd received to show whoever this person was that she really liked the present, so Wendy had agreed to it.

Lucy grinned when she turned to see a pair of blondes walking smoothly down the path right towards them, one standing a full head taller than the other and both in sharp suits that had all the girls they passed drooling.

Wendy smiled as she looked up at the sky, feeling a perfect breeze wafting through the park and sending a smattering of leaves cascading in gentle waves through the air. She absolutely loved days like this, when the weather was perfect and there were only a few clouds in the sky. It really reminded her of the short time she'd spent with Grandeeney, and every puff of air across her skin felt like a distant, loving embrace of her mother from wherever she had disappeared to. Her eyes widened just a little when she caught two familiar scents that were coming closer and closer, but she couldn't place where she knew them from.

The two blonde men finally came to a stop in front of the girls they'd come to see just as Wendy turned her gaze towards them from the sky. Eve smiled softly at her, a light blush on his cheeks when he saw how the falling sakura leaves seemed to add to the perfect ambience of the day. "Hello, Wendy," he said, trying to hide how he was shaking like a leaf. The Trimens were known for being flirts, for treating a girl or woman just right, but this time was different for Eve. He'd seen the kind of person that Wendy was during their brief time together in the Allied Forces, when their guilds had teamed up to defeat the Oracion Seis, and although she was several years younger than he was, Wendy was still beautiful to him... inside and out.

Wendy's blush deepened when she saw Eve smiling at her, and she nervously smiled at him while she said, "Hi, Eve." She turned and looked at his companion and added, "Hello, Hibiki."

Lucy giggled softly and moved to stand next to her date, seeing the picnic basket and plaid blanket already in his hand. She blushed when Hibiki smirked and gently pressed his lips to her cheek, lacing the fingers of his free hand with hers. "Hello, you two," Lucy said happily, her eyes gleaming with happiness when she saw the uncharacteristic blush on Eve's cheeks when he tore his gaze from the young Slayer.

There was only a small pause after the quartet greeted one another before Hibiki chuckled and handed Eve the picnic basket that was in his hand. "Enjoy yourselves," he said with a smirk, turning with a giggling Lucy and beginning their trek towards the date he'd already planned for themselves.

"Wh-What?" Wendy stammered, her blush deepening as she stared at the retreating blonde couple. They didn't seem to hear her, or completely ignored the single-worded question, so Wendy turned to look back at Eve. She vaguely remembered him from the Oracion Seis incident, only having seen him in passing when all of the guilds came together while she was still representing Cait Shelter. She saw that the older mage seemed just as confused as she was, his normally composed demeanor completely shattered and leaving him gaping and blushing wildly as he stared at his teammate's retreating figure. "So…" Wendy said softly, pulling the end of one pigtail into her hands nervously.

Eve shook his head and turned to give Wendy a sheepish smile. He took in her appearance with his peripherals quickly, and his eyes instantly alighted on the twin bows holding her navy waist length hair up high on her head. He had been right in thinking that the sky blue color of the bows would be a perfect match for Wendy, not only perfectly complementing her hair and eyes, but also an embodiment of the nickname that had become associated with her: the Sky Maiden. "So," Eve said, clearing his throat quickly to try and regain some of his composure, "I guess they've decided you and I should have a picnic together."

Wendy's eyes widened for a moment before she tilted her head to the side and said, "I thought Hibiki was taking Lucy on a picnic."

Eve chuckled and shook his head. "It seems they've changed their minds," he said. "Would you like to join me for a picnic, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed again, but she fought past her initial hesitance when she heard Eve's heart racing. With a sweet and happy smile, Wendy nodded and reached her hand out to carefully place it in the outstretched palm of her companion. "Thank you for the gift," Wendy said softly as they made their way through the park to the top of a small hill that miraculously hadn't already been taken by another couple.

"They look perfect," Eve replied, glancing at Wendy for only a moment before returning his gaze to the grassy hill they'd finally stopped on. "I hope it wasn't too forward of me."

Wendy giggled and shook her head while Eve spread the blanket out on the grass. She gladly accepted his hand again and let him lead her to the center of the blanket, then the both took a seat. "In all honesty, I've been planning on buying these for a while now."

Eve gave her a rarely seen boyish grin while he started pulling the contents of the picnic basket out and spreading them across the blanket. "Well, it seems this was planned from the beginning," he said when he pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider with absolutely no alcohol in it.

Wendy helped to open the containers of food, and her eyes widened when the aroma of several perfectly prepared and piping hot dishes filled her nostrils. "I wouldn't say from the beginning," Wendy replied.

"Why is that?" Eve asked.

With another light blush, Wendy said, "Mira must have put the basket together after Lucy said that she was meeting her date at the park at four for a picnic. Mira always adds a little extra thyme to my food, because she says that she wants me to stay young forever."

Eve laughed and shook his head as he realized just how many people had been pulled into the scheme for him to spend the day with Wendy. Hibiki had been the one Eve had told about his crush on the young Slayer, and he'd reassured the Snow mage countless times that Wendy's being four years his junior wasn't too big of a deal as long as they didn't try to rush into anything—which of course had made Eve blush and stutter uncharacteristically. Because he hadn't known how to go about showing Wendy that he was interested in her, Hibiki had taken it upon himself to speak with his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. It had proved to be the best idea since Wendy and Lucy were extremely close. Lucy had been the one to tell Eve a few things about Wendy that he hadn't known, and even gave him the idea to make his intentions known on Valentine's Day with a simple and innocent gift. He had thought it was strange that Hibiki had insisted on stopping at Fairy Tail while they were on their way to the park to meet up with Wendy, but Eve had merely waited outside and then Hibiki had come out with the picnic basket that he had assumed was for the Archive mage's date with Lucy. Even Mira Jane was in on the plan to bring Eve and Wendy together that day, and it seemed that he would be giving several people his eternal gratitude if the day ended well. "That has to be the silliest pun I've ever heard," he said, laughing along with Wendy. "You have all the time in the world."

"Exactly, and with Mira's cooking, I have even more thyme!" Wendy retorted happily, her nervousness slowly ebbing away as the conversation moved smoothly from one topic to the next.

Finally, as the sun was setting and the food had long since been consumed, Eve sighed happily and stretched out his legs. "I'm really glad you decided to take a chance," he said, leaning back on his hands and smiling at the girl whose face was awash in a soft pink and orange glow from the ascending twilight. He had been surprised to hear that Wendy was hesitant to accept the invitation, but once she had explained how everyone around her had reacted—mainly the Exceed that had been her friend for as long as she could remember—he understood her trepidation. Luckily, Lucy and Mira Jane had been on his side to help the sweet girl gather the courage to meet her secret admirer.

Wendy nodded and smiled softly as she looked from Eve up towards the sky. "I am too," she whispered. "This was a lot of fun."

"I still haven't given you the other gift," Eve said, laughing when Wendy stiffened and slowly turned to look back at him. He felt the slight movement of the small rectangular box in the inner pocket of his suit jacket, then turned to fully face Wendy. After taking a steadying breath, Eve grinned and said,

"_Thank you for spending time with me,_

_I'll cherish it forever._

_I have another gift for you,_

_To remember our time together."_

Wendy's blush could have rivalled Erza's hair when she heard the second poem that Eve had composed just for her. They had spent hours just talking and getting to know one another better, but she still hadn't figured out why he had even wanted to see _her_ of all people on a day like today. She wasn't completely naïve, and knew that he was four years older than her—with him being sixteen and her only twelve—and Wendy also knew that a lot of people wouldn't approve of her being in any sort of relationship with anyone until she was actually a teenager. Valentine's Day was a day of romance, of flowers and declarations of love. For her, it would have been just another day if it hadn't been for Eve.

"_I have a confession I must admit,_

_That sends shivers down my spine._

_It sets my heart to racing,_

_And my thoughts become entwined._

_You've given me a glimmer of hope,_

_That my wish just might come true._

_So, dear Wendy Marvell…_

_Would you allow me to court you?"_

Eve waited for Wendy to say something, nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek for what felt like an eternity while she stared at him with wide and innocent eyes. He'd been debating for weeks now just how to go about telling Wendy that he liked her, and as time seemed to come to a crawl for him in that moment, he began to worry that maybe she wasn't ready to be in a relationship of any sort. She was young—well, they both were—and it was entirely plausible that Wendy hadn't even considered the opposite sex just yet.

After only a moment's hesitation, a brilliant grin lit up Wendy's face while she nodded happily. "I'd like that very much, Eve," she said.

Eve's smile matched Wendy's and he finally pulled the box from his jacket, then carefully opened it to show Wendy the simple necklace he'd gotten for her. Eve had practically been spoon-fed everything he would need to make the day perfect, even the bows he'd gotten for Wendy had been a suggestion from someone else. This was something he'd found while out on a mission a year or so ago, and for whatever reason had decided to pick it up. He hadn't had anyone in particular in mind when he'd bought the necklace, but the blossoming of this new relationship with Wendy seemed like the perfect occasion to give it away.

Wendy looked down at the thin, dainty chain of the necklace, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the elegant silver snowflake charm that sat at the center. It wasn't gaudy or overly expensive, but Wendy didn't care about that to begin with. Presents had always been about the thought that was put into them, not how much they cost. She preferred giving and receiving gifts that had been handmade, simply because it showed just how special they were. She instantly looked back up at Eve and grinned as she whispered, "It's so beautiful. You didn't have to do all this, though."

Eve shrugged and pulled the necklace from the box, carefully undoing the clasp while moving to sit behind Wendy. He draped it across her collar bones and clasped it behind her neck, and couldn't help but blush when Wendy tuned back around to look at him. "It's even more beautiful now that you're wearing it," he whispered back. "This is really the only thing that I did myself, to be completely honest." He paused as a curious look settled over Wendy's cherubic face, then said, "Lucy and Hibiki helped a lot, and Lucy even suggested that those bows as a gift would be perfect for you since I didn't really know what you liked. Those two got Mira Jane involved to help with planning everything out, so aside from the poems…"

Wendy giggled as her hands reached out to gently cover Eve's, still marveling at how his hands seemed to be a little colder than a normal person's. "Well, for a first Valentine's Day, I think you did a wonderful job. They wouldn't have had to do a single thing, you know."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked as he pulled Wendy to her feet and started packing up the picnic basket. With the basket and folded blanket in one hand and the other lightly wrapped around her petite hand, their fingers laced together, they started making their way back towards Fairy Tail.

"If you had sent the poem, then told me how you felt and given me the necklace—without everything else—it still would have ended this way," Wendy admitted with a light blush. The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a small breeze chilled the air. The sun had almost completely disappeared beyond the horizon, so the last bits of its warmth were carried away on the wind.

Eve felt a slight shiver run through Wendy, and smiled as he pulled them to a stop. He set the basket on the ground and quickly unbuttoned his jacket, then gently settled it on her slender shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he chuckled, resuming their previous position once she'd put her arms into the sleeves. He rather liked the way his jacket looked on Wendy, and was silently amused to see that her hands were completely covered by the sleeves. His fingers intertwined with hers again while they continued the last few blocks to Fairy Tail, and he heard a small, stuttered "thank you" from the blunette that set butterflies off in his stomach.

Wendy paused at the guild's entrance and smiled up at Eve as he opened the door and led her inside. Everyone that was still in the guild was partying hard—either wallowing in their utter loneliness on the day for couples or celebrating with their significant others—and Wendy was relieved when she and Eve didn't immediately become the center of attention. One of the only perks of Cana having a drinking contest was that everyone was crowded around her table, cheering on whoever her latest victim was. Wendy walked quietly through the guild over to her the bar, and blushed when he helped her up onto a stool.

Mira's eyes were practically bursting with hearts as she watched the sweet interaction between the two young mages. She giggled softly as she walked over with a vanilla and chocolate split shake with two straws sitting in it, then set the shake on the bar just loud enough to pull Wendy and Ever from their quiet conversation. It was wonderful to see Wendy smiling and blushing so innocently while she looked at her suitor, and Mira had to fight to hold in her joyous squeal when she saw Eve's jacket on the young Slayer's shoulders. "Hello you two," Mira said with a soft smile, leaning her elbows on the bar.

"Mira Jane," Eve said while his smile widened, "I'd like to thank you for everything you three did to help."

Mira's eyes went wide as she tried to pull an innocent look onto her face. "I have no idea—"

Wendy giggled and took a small sip of the milkshake before saying, "Eve already told me, Mira. It was sweet that you three helped both of us out." She paused and glanced at Eve's smiling profile, then added, "Just like I told Eve, he would have had the same result without your help."

Mira smiled and watched Wendy reach up to lightly touch a small snowflake pendant that was hanging around her neck, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Just as both Eve and Wendy leaned in to innocently sip from their milkshake, Mira squealed loudly and threw her hands into the air while she spun in ecstatic little circles. "BLUE-HAIRED GREEN-EYED BABIES!"

The guild went completely silent while everyone shuddered and turned to see who Mira had set her match-making sights on this time. Needless to say, they were all quite surprised when they found the white-haired demon standing right next to their sweet and innocent little Wendy… And Eve from Blue Pegasus. Even more surprising was the way the two were only blushing and sharing a milkshake while they tried to ignore Mira, even when she fell to the floor and knocked over several glasses in the process.

Lucy sighed happily and leaned against Hibiki's shoulder when his arm wrapped around her, and couldn't help but be the first one to congratulate the new couple with a loud cheer. Hibiki seemed to realize that she was showing her full support just like a Fairy Tail mage would, so he pulled his arm back and started clapping and cheering right along with Lucy. Between one moment and the next, all of Fairy Tail was raising whatever they were currently drinking and toasting to the new, young couple before they resumed a much more intense form of partying. Lucy had known all along that there was nothing for Wendy to worry about when it came to meeting her secret admirer, and all she could hope was that these two would find true happiness together. _Coming together on Valentine's Day,_ she thought as she tucked herself back into Hibiki's side, _Just like a fairy tale._

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! This has been a CFLA Collaboration piece to promote unique pairings, so be sure to check out ****what these lovely ladies have contributed to the cause! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Chrys Stone:** _LLF- __Secret Admirer_ (NaYu, RuLu)  
**~Leoslady4ever:** _LLF- Begin Again _(ErLo) *this is a tentative title*  
**~Paname:** _LLF- __The Proper Way to Spend Valentine's Day _(RoLu)  
**~Dragon'shost:** _LLF- __Vignettes for Valentine's_ (shorts); _LLF- __Field Trip_ (TotoMary, CocoRomeo); _LLF- __Antivenin_ (CoLu); _LLF- __Friend's Day _(FlaLax, RoLu)  
**~Eien no Touko:** _LLF- __Of Hangovers and Jail Cells_ (RoCa)  
**~LittlePrincessNana:** _LLF- __Stay_ (RoFla)  
*Note: _LLF- S__tay _is a side story set slightly in the future of her main story, _Sound Pod on Shuffle_. I suggest reading that before this wonderfully steamy bit of Rogue/Flare goodness!*  
**~Kairrie:** _LLF- __Only With You_ (RoLe)  
**~NIchiki:** _LLF- Chocolates Are So Overrated_ (ElfLu)

**The CFLA's goal with 'Love Love Fest' was to challenge each member to write a story (from K-M rating, friendship to romance) with a unique pairing. We all chose our own pairings, and some were just thrown out into the forum for someone to pick up. As my followers know, I don't usually write stories that _aren't_ M-rated, so I chose Wendy and Eve to not only challenge myself with the pairing, but also to force myself as an author to focus on innocence instead of steaminess.**

**As a side note, I will be writing the second chapter of Leosladyever's ErLo story, _LLF- __Begin Again_. I highly suggest heading to each of these wonderful women's profiles and reading their stories if you haven't already stumbled upon their other work. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you guys!~~GemNika, **_**Citric Chancellor of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army.**_

***~Note: CFLA will be presenting you all with various pairings as the year continues. The next collaboration will be posted on **_**March 15**__**th**__**, 2015. **_**The topic is **_**Perks of the Job: We love you Jason!**_** So, be ready for a Sorcerer Weekly's reporter to finally get some love!~***


End file.
